Tetragrammaton
(All credit for images go to the original creator) Summary Tetragrammaton, also known as God, YHWH, Yahwew, JHVH, and Jehovah, is the titular God in the Forsaken By God verse. He calls himself God and claims to have created the world, but the truth is slightly different - he is the child of a demon and an angel from the world before this one and was born with the greatest Anima and Faith. Believing he could create a better world than his current one, he used his immensely powerful magic to re-write reality, creating a new world where he was God. During the course of the new universe's history, the angel Lucifer was born with magic rivaling Tetragrammaton's. Fearful of this, Tetragrammaton cast him into Hell, where he took on the name Satan (the Adversary). The two waged a magical battle against each other, each trying to claim control over the world. However, during their war they became distracted, and humanity emerged. Humanity was a both a tool and a potential threat to them, as even the weakest had powerful enough souls to rival the angels and demons should they ever gain access to magic. By the time of the events of the Forsaken By God series, Satan has begun to gain a very clear upper hand in his battle against Tetragrammaton, due to the influx of human souls into hell, which greatly strengthened Satan. In response, Tetragrammaton shut the Gates of Heaven, sealing himself and his angels inside and allowing Satan and his army of demons free reign on Mundus (the human universe). Appearance and Personality Tetragrammaton appears as a tall, muscular man with golden skin and two pairs of wings, one pair angelic and one pair demonic, though he normally keeps the wings hidden. Tetragrammaton is largely benevolent, though also arrogant due to his overwhelming power, and sometimes overly fearful when faced with a threat (due to his power, he never needed to develop bravery or courage). He is not cowardly, but simply all too aware of his own power, and thus cautious to a fault of anyone powerful enough to be a threat. He re-wrote the world because he believed he could create a better, happier one, rather than for any selfish reason. He shut the Gates of Heaven not because he wanted to give humans to the demons, but because he wanted his beloved Angels to live. Powers and Stats Tier: Physically Unknown, 2-C with magic, higher 2-C with his Veritas Maximus Name: Tetragrammaton, also known as God, YHWH, Yahwew, JHVH, and Jehovah Origin: Forsaken by God Gender: Male Age: Several billions of years old (was born in the Multiverse before our own) Classification: Angel-Demon hybrid, God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), his true form as a soul is Incorporeal, Regeneration (Low-Godly, his physical body can be reconstructed at will and has long since become redundant), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (via Veritas Et Mendacium), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mental manipulation (Magic passively bolsters the wielder's mental and spiritual fortitude exponentially), Resistance to Reality Warping (his magic is so great, it passively negates any reality warping used on him below his level), Time-Space Manipulation, Magic, Life-Death Manipulation, Concept Manipulation (via Veritas Et Mendacium), True Flight, Teleportation and Apportation, Existence Erasure, Creation, Omnipresence, High-Level Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation and Reality Warping (via Veritas Maximus) Attack Potency: Physically Unknown, 2-C with magic (ruled over the space-time of Mundus (the human universe), Heaven and Hell prior to Satan's birth), higher 2-C with his Veritas Maximus (erased the previous multiverse and claimed to have created 1000 universes), can ignore conventional durability with several abilities. Speed: Likely Massively FTL+ '(should be comparable to Satan), Omnipresent during use of his ''Veritas Maximus '''Lifting Strength: Unknown 'physically , Likely '''Immeasurable '''with magic 'Striking Strength: Unknown physically, Likely Multi-Universal with magic Durability: Likely Multi-Universal Stamina: Limitless (his physical body is a construct that moves as he wills it) Range: Multi-Universal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Likely incredibly intelligent, Nigh-Omniscient during use of Veritas Maximus ''(is omnipresent and sees everything throughout 3 dimensions) '''Weaknesses:' In character will not use his Veritas Maximus before the last possible moment, as it would reset everything to the nothingness before creation. Notable Abilities: * Veritas Maximus - Ego Potest Creare Mundus Melius: The enforcement of Tetragrammaton's deepest belief "I can create a better world", on reality. When activated, the entire multiverse and everything within except for Tetragrammaton is reset back to the ultimate nothingness before all creation. This includes all of time and space, the three planes, and the very concepts themselves. Tetragrammaton can then freely create a new multiverse of his own design, with its own concepts and laws. Once he has finished the original creation of this new multiverse, this ability finishes. Tetragrammaton claimed that with this power, he erased the old multiverse and created 1000 universes. However, once the ability finished he found that he only had enough power to rule over Heaven, Hell, and Mundus (the human universe). * Veritas Et Mendacium: 'Like all magic users, Tetragrammaton is protected from conceptual manipulation by ''Veritas Et Mendacium (see main page for explanation). Unlike other users however (except for equally powerful beings such as Satan and EoS Adam and Hope), his magic is so powerful that the effect is extended in a radius outside his body, allowing him to enforce and erase concepts within a certain distance from his body. The range seen for this effect is unknown, but should be over a million kilometres, equal to Satan's own conceptual manipulation field. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Gods Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Original Characters Category:Forsaken By God Profiles Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles